Card games have been enjoyed by people for years and have enjoyed widespread popularity in recent times. Many people enjoy playing a wide variety of card games that they have not played before. Playing new card games adds to the excitement of this recreational activity particularly when some form of "gaming" is involved. As used herein, the term "gaming" is used to indicate that some form of wagering is involved, and that players must make wagers of value, whether actual currency or some equivalent of value, e.g., token or credit.
Since it is desirable to offer players card games which they have not played before, it would be desirable to provide players with new card games and additional opportunities to receive winning payouts.
Those familiar with games involving winning payouts, such as the popular television game show entitled "WHEEL OF FORTUNE" will realize that as players and observers watch a wheel spin and gradually come to rest, the players experience a heightened feeling of anticipation and excitement as the wheel is slowing down to indicate a possible prize. It is believed that it would also be desirable to provide a card game with a payout indicator which is discernible by a player and/or other observers.